Kieran O'Connell
Kieran O'Connell był księdzem z mroczną przeszłością, mieszkającym w Nowym Orleanie. Był wujkiem Camille i Seana. Jego parafia była sercem dzielnicy, zanim w Kościele nie doszło do krwawej masakry. Ojciec Kieran zażywał werbenę i wiedział o wampirach, również o Pierwotnych. Generalnie O'Connell nie wtrącał się do spraw Marcela, lecz wyznaczył linię, aby wampiry nie zagrażały dobru ludzkiej społeczności. Był sojusznikiem czarownic aż do czasu, kiedy dowiedział się, że go zdradziły, planując Zbiory. Po tym jak Bastianna Natale powróciła z zaświatów, pojawiła się w kościele i po mszy rozmawiała z Kieranem. Narzuciła na niego wtedy przekleństwo, które ostatecznie doprowadziło go do śmierci. Kieran był członkiem rodziny O'Connell. Historia thumb|left|230px|Rozmowa na temat Zbiorów.Przez dwadzieścia pięć lat Kieran O'Connell mieszkał w Nowym Orleanie, będąc proboszczem w Kościele Świętej Anny - kościele owianym niesławą po tragicznych wydarzeniach, które miały w nim miejsce. Na osiem miesięcy przed przybyciem Pierwotnych do miasta, czarownica Sophie Deveraux powiedziała księdzu o planowanym rytuale Zbiorów. Wówczas Kieran zarządził spotkanie z czterema wiedźmami - Bastianną, Agnes, Sophie oraz jej siostrą, Jane-Anne. Zarówno duchowny, jak i Sophie starali się przekonać resztę, by porzucili plany Zbiorów. Ksiądz zagroził, że jeśli uroczystość ta dojdzie do skutku, przestanie on być sojusznikiem czarownic. Dyskusję przerwało pojawienie się Seana - bratanka Kierana. Agnes oznaczyła ucznia seminarium przekleństwem, które doprowadziło go do obłędu, a następnie do zabicia dziewięciu swych kolegów oraz siebie. Kieran dotarł na miejsce tragedii za późno, by jej zapobiec. Zobaczył jednak, jak jego bratanek podcina własne gardło. Po tym wydarzeniu wyjechał z miasta, powiedziawszy przedtem Marcelowi, by ten nie pozwolił na odbycie się Zbiorów. The Originals Gdy wampir odpowiada, że plan uległ zmianie, pastor zauważa, iż wpłynęło na to odkrycie, jak potężną mocą dysponuje Davina. Wówczas Marcel irytuje się i wyjaśnia, że przez ostatnie osiem miesięcy, kiedy Kierana nie było w Nowym Orleanie, to właśnie on kontrolował miasto i nie chce, aby mężczyzna teraz wtrącał się w jego sprawy. Mówi mu też, że będzie robił to, co chce i wtedy, kiedy mu się to podoba. Denerwuje to księdza, który krzyczy na Marcela. Mówi, że jeśli ten chce być władcą i rozdawać karty w Nowym Orleanie, w porządku. Przypomina jednak, iż to on dowodzi ludźmi w tym mieście i grozi, że przez działania wampira, mogą stać się wrogami, a tego tamten z pewnością by nie chciał. Kieran radzi też, aby Marcel trzymał się z dala od jego bratanicy, Camille. thumb|left|222px|Klaus mówi prawdę na temat Seana.W Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Kieran siedzi w konfesjonale, gdy odwiedza go Camille. Jest zła, ponieważ w dziwny sposób utraciła żal związany ze śmiercią Seana. Pastor mówi swej bratanicy, że skoro odnalazła sposób na pogodzenie się z prawdą, nie powinna tego zmieniać. Później ksiądz spotyka się z przedstawicielami ludzkiej frakcji, którzy ukrywają prawdę o wampirach. Podczas owego spotkania do kościoła wchodzi Klaus i mówi zebranym, że za śmiercią Seana stała czarownica Agnes, która przeklęła thumb|222px|Kieran twarzą w twarz z Agnes.chłopaka. Kieran i Mikaelson zawierają umowę, że Rada Miasta zlokalizuje miejsce pobytu wiedźmy, o ile Klaus pozwoli pastorowi zemścić się na niej oraz zapewni Camille bezpieczeństwo. Wkrótce czarownica i jej ludzie zostają "dostarczeni" do kościoła. Kieran oddaje Pierwotnemu Igłę Smutku, należącą do Agnes. Kobieta nie rozumie, dlaczego została aresztowana i czemu pastor zawarł ugodę z Mikaelsonem. Ten odpowiada: Wówczas Klaus przerywa im i grozi Agnes. W kościele pojawia się Elijah i zabija czarownicę, a także jej towarzysza na oczach pastora. thumb|left|222px|Kieran w konfesjonale.W The River in Reverse, Rebekah przychodzi do kościoła, by wyspowiadać się ze swoich grzechów. Zauważa, że nie wierzy, by nawet Bóg wybaczył jej to, co zrobiła w swoim życiu. Później Klaus przychodzi do pastora i rozmawia z nim o Camille. Pierwotny chwali jej niesamowitą mądrość, ale ostrzega, że przez interesowanie się sprawą Seana, może ona wpaść w poważne kłopoty. Prosi Kierana, by ten przekonał swą bratanicę do wyjazdu z Nowego Orleanu, zanim Klaus będzie musiał ją do tego przekonać hipnozą. Kiedy pastor spotyka dziewczynę, ta mówi mu, iż po raz drugi ktoś napisał na grobie jej brata "MORDERCA", na co Kieran zaprzecza, mówiąc, że to trzeci taki przypadek, gdyż on także zmył jeden napis. Wówczas dziewczyna stwierdza, że nie ma sensu czyścić nagrobka. Pastor mówi jej: thumb|222px|Rozmowa Camille ze stryjem.Camille stwierdza, że ona też może tracić kontrolę nas sobą tak jak jej brat. Pokazuje stryjowi, co znalazła w swojej kieszeni - jest to kartka z rysunkiem, zawierającym znaki, którymi ona i Sean porozumiewali się w dzieciństwie. Dziewczyna nie pamięta, kiedy to zrobiła. Kieran przytula ją i radzi, że może powinna wyjechać na pewien czas z miasta, by odpocząć. Camille nie zgadza się z nim, a w jej oczach pojawiają się łzy. Pastor prosi ją: Później mężczyzna zastaje dziewczynę w kościele i siada obok niej, a ona mówi mu, że odszyfrowała znaki i nie uważa już, że wariuje, bo wie, że chciała wysłać sobie wiadomość o treści: KLAUS M PICAYUNE 1919. Wcześniej znalazła gazetę z 1919 roku, w której zamieszczone było zdjęcie Klausa, Marcela oraz kilku innych ludzi, o czym dziwnym trafem zapomniała. thumb|222px|Wtargnięcie Klausa. W Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Kieran oraz inni członkowie zarządu ludzkiej frakcji oczekują na przybycie Klausa jako nowego władcy Nowego Orleanu. Kiedy ten pojawia się w kościele wraz z Marcelem, pastor wita ich i wyraża nadzieję, że wampiry oraz ludzie będą mogli żyć w zgodzie. Kieran wyjaśnia Mikaelsonowi zasady współżycia frakcji: zakaz żywienia się na obywatelach miasta, zakaz zwracania uwagi na miasto. Jeśli wampiry przekroczą linię, ludzie wyciągną wobec nich konsekwencje. Słysząc to, Klaus reaguje śmiechem i mówi, że będzie robił to, co mu się żywnie podoba, a jeśli ktoś mu w tym przeszkodzi, zginie. Później Rada Miasta atakuje wampiry, co skutkuje śmiercią wielu nocnych służących Klausa. thumb|left|222px|Zebranie Rady.Zostaje zwołane zebranie Rady, na których Kieran przekonuje członków zarządu, aby nie zaczynali wojny z wampirami, ale ci nie popierają go i wymawiają mu posłuszeństwo. Okazuje się, że to Klaus zaprosił przedstawicieli do kościoła. Pojawia się w nim, a niedługo potem przybywa też Marcel. Wówczas wampiry zabijają wszystkich członków Rady Miasta oprócz Kierana. Klaus radzi pastorowi, by powołał nowy zarząd, z którym możliwe będą negocjacje. Wieczorem Mikaelson ponownie zjawia się w kościele. Ksiądz w tym czasie zapala świeczki dla zmarłych tego dnia ludzi. Pierwotny opowiada, jak nieomal zabił wilkołaki z bagien. Klaus prosi, by ksiądz ochronił je, ponieważ on sam nie może tego zrobić, gdyż to nie podoba się jego poddanym. Kieran zgadza się pod warunkiem, że wampir zauroczy Camille do opuszczenia Nowego Orleanu na dobre. thumb|222px|Podczas rozmowy z Camille.W The Casket Girls, kiedy Davina i Camille uciekają przed Klausem i Marcelem, kontaktują się z Kieranem, by ten mógł je odnaleźć. Kiedy wspomnienia Camille zostają przywrócone, dziewczyna łączy wątki i dochodzi do wniosku, że stryj okłamywał ją przez cały czas. Później pastor mówi Marcelowi, że czarownice próbowały porwać Davinę, ale zostały przez nią zabite. Gdy Kieran spotyka bratanicę, ta jest nieco otumaniona po wcześniejszym omdleniu. Camille pyta go, jak mógł zataić przed nią prawdę o przeklęciu Seana. Pastor próbuje się wytłumaczyć, lecz dziewczyna przerywa mu: thumb|left|222px|Rozmowa Klausa i Kierana.W Après Moi, Le Déluge, Kieran spotyka się z Klausem po tym, jak Davina zaczęła chorować i rozpoczęło się trzęsienie ziemi. Wampir wyjaśnia pastorowi kolejne etapy plag żywiołów w Nowym Orleanie. Na początku było trzęsienie ziemi, które ustąpiło miejsce silnym wiatrom. Niebawem miasto zostanie zalane powodzią, a następnie skonsumowane przez ogień. Ponieważ jest to ostatni etap, będzie zarazem najsilniejszy i przyniesie śmierć wielu obywateli. Ojciec Kieran pyta, czy jest sposób, by zatrzymać kataklizm. Wówczas Mikaelson odpowiada, że jest, ale na pewno nie spodoba się pastorowi. Później Klaus zjawia się w Kościele św. Anny wraz z Hayley, przynosząc żywność potrzebującym. thumb|222px|Pogrzeb Esther.Kieran dziękuje im. Okazuje się, że w świątyni przebywają jedynie wilkołaki, o które schronienie poprosił Pierwotny. Klaus mówi księdzu, że Davina zniknęła, a z nią także i Marcel. Widząc zdziwioną minę pastora, wampir stwierdza, iż nie chowają się oni na strychu. Kieran mówi, że dużo się zmieniło. Wówczas Mikaelson każe księdzu pomóc w poszukiwaniach, ponieważ wie on, jak ważne dla całego miasta jest, by czarownica została znaleziona. Kieran zgadza się. Później pastor pojawia się na pogrzebie Esther. Podaje Pierwotnym sztylet, a oni kolejno rozcinają swe dłonie, zostawiając na ostrzu krew. Ksiądz rzuca przedmiot do ziemi obok trumny i mówi: "Zrobione". thumb|left|222px|Bastianna przeklina pastora.W Crescent City, Kieran na nowo otwiera dla wiernych Kościół św. Anny. Podczas kazania mówi, jak bardzo cieszy się na widok ludzi w świątyni, którzy przybyli tu pomimo masakry, która miała tu miejsce. Kiedy msza się kończy, pastor rozmawia z Klausem i Marcelem. Przyrzeka im, że zrobi, co może, aby znaleźć siejącego grozę w mieście Papę Tunde, ale nie będzie wplątywał się w wojnę pomiędzy wampirami a czarownicami. Camille chce pogratulować stryjowi, lecz widzi, że rozmawia on z Pierwotnym. Kieran dziękuje wszystkim za przybycie, kiedy podchodzi do niego Bastianna Natale - wiedźma, która powróciła z zaświatów. Podaje ona rękę księdzu a następnie kreśli mu krzyżyk na dłoni, przeklinając go, tak jak Agnes zrobiła to Seanowi. thumb|222px|Kieran w Rousseau's.Później zrozpaczony pastor pojawia się w Rousseau's i prosi swą bratanicę o rozmowę. Ta jest zła z powodu jego kontaktów z Klausem. Mężczyzna mówi jej, że przez ostatnie 300 lat rodzina O'Connellów stała na straży pokoju pomiędzy ludźmi a wampirami. Prosi Camille o drinka i wyznaje, że ma kłopot - został przeklęty. Dziewczyna stwierdza, iż musi być jakieś wyjście z tej sytuacji. Wówczas obok nich pojawia się inna czarownica, Genevieve i podaje kelnerce Ostrze Papy Tunde, mówiąc, że jeśli wbije go ona prosto w serce Klausowi Mikaelsonowi, jej stryj zostanie uratowany. Camille spotyka się z Pierwotnym w kościele, ale zamiast wypełnić wolę wiedźmy, przekazuje wampirowi przedmiot, prosząc go o pomoc w sprawie Kierana. thumb|left|222px|Metoda hipnozy. Klaus postanawia zauroczyć pastora, by przekleństwo czarownic nie postępowało - w tym celu spuszcza z niego krew z werbeną. Niestety, metoda Pierwotnego nie poskutkowała, dlatego zadecydował on zmusić wiedźmy do zdjęcia klątwy. Później, kiedy Kieran i Camille wychodzili z kościoła, spotkali Bastiannę, która powiedziała im, że zadanie kelnerki zostało wypełnione, a ponieważ nie przez nią, pastor umrze niebawem. Jest to kara za działania utrudniające przeprowadzenie rytuału Zbiorów. W Le Grand Guignol, Camille mówi, że Kieran wciąż cierpi przez klątwę, którą nałożyła na niego Bastianna. W Farewell to Storyville, Ojciec Kieran rozmawia z Marcelem w Kościele św. Anny. Wampir opowiada pastorowi o tym, jak przed laty zdradził Klausa, sprowadzając do Nowego Orleanu Mikaela. Pastor stwierdza, iż wie, że jego koniec się zbliża, na co Marcel odrzeka, że każde zaklęcie ma swoją lukę. Dodaje też, że jak na osobę duchowną przystało, powinien mieć więcej wiary. Kieran odpowiada, że swoją wiarę utracił po śmierci bratanka. Kiedy powrócił do Nowego Orleanu, miał jedynie nadzieję zapobiec wojnie pomiędzy wampirami a czarownicami, lecz jest ona teraz nieunikniona - wiedźmy wymknęły się spod kontroli, a Marcel przekazał władzę w dzielnicy Pierwotnym. Mówi, że nie ma już nadziei ani dla Marcela, ani dla miasta, a już na pewno nie dla niego samego. Wówczas wampir przekonuje go, że z pomocą Daviny obalą Klausa. Kieran odpowiada, iż Mikaelson niebawem wydostanie się z cmentarza, na którym został uwięziony, a wtedy znajdzie Marcela i rozerwie go na strzępy. thumb|left|222px|Kieran podczas rozmowy z Camille.W Moon Over Bourbon Street, po upływie miesiąca od wygnania Marcela z miasta, Camille wciąż pomaga swemu wujkowi, przynosząc mu leki na uspokojenie. Kiedy Elijach wychodzi z propozycją podpisania traktatu pokoju pomiędzy gatunkami żyjącymi w Nowym Orleanie, Kieran proponuje, by odbyło się to w jego kościele. Wampiry i czarownice nie mogą dojść do porozumienia, przez co pastor wpada w szał. Camille odwiedza Klausa i prosi go, by pomógł jej uratować stryja, ale Mikaelson stwierdza, że nic już nie da się zrobić. Dziewczyna mówi, że nie wierzy, by miał on jakiekolwiek pojęcie o rodzinie. Później kelnerka odwiedza Kierana i widzi, jak zakuwa się on w łańcuchy. Pyta, czy to naprawdę konieczne. Ten odpowiada, że ta choroba odbiera mu zdolność do wybaczania, zastępując ją żądzą zabicia wszystkich wokoło. Dziewczyna przekonuje go, że wspólnie odkryją, co nim kieruje, na co on odrzeka, iż próbował tego z Seanem, zamiast starać się go powstrzymać. To doprowadziło do najczarniejszego scenariusza. Ostrzega ją, że wkrótce frakcja ludzka poprosi ją, jako potomka rodu O'Connell, o zajęcie jego miejsca w Radzie Miasta. Każe jej odmówić, wyjechać z Nowego Orleanu i zacząć wszystko od początku. Dziewczyna nie zgadza się na to, co rozjusza pastora. Mężczyzna zamachuje się na bratanicę, probując ją zabić. Oboje upadają na ziemię. Dziewczyna stara się wyczołgać z pomieszczenia, lecz Kieran łapie ją za łydkę. Wówczas Camille łapie lampę i przy jej pomocy ogłusza pastora, a ten traci przytomność. W The Big Uneasy, Camille przekonuje Genevieve, by ta pomogła jej przy zdjęciu klątwy z Kierana. Jednakże kiedy Klaus wystawia czarownicę na pośmiewisko, ta zmienia zdanie i nie zgadza się na uratowanie pastora. thumb|left|222px|Pożegnanie Kierana z bratanicą.W An Unblinking Death, umierający Kieran cierpi z powodu halucynacji, w których pojawiają się Sean i Bastianna. Po odkryciu, że wstrząs pozwala stryjowi na chwilę odzyskać przytomność umysłu, Camille z pomocą Josha sprowadza na strych kościoła lekarza. Zahipnotyzowany mężczyzna poddaje pastora terapii elektrowstrząsowej. Skutkuje ona kilkusekundowym powrotem świadomości Kierana. Po kolejnej próbie jednak, rytm serca pastora staje się nierówny. Zdesperowana Camille prosi Klausa, by napoił mężczyznę swoją krwią, co ten robi, pomimo oporów. Uprzedza dziewczynę, by nie spodziewała się, że jej stryj zdecyduje się być wampirem. Wkrótce Kieran budzi się i dowiaduje się, co się zdarzyło. Na jego dłoni nie widać znaku klątwy, więc nikt nie podaje w wątpliwość jej zniknięcia. Pastor, jak przewidział Pierwotny, odmawia dopełnienia przemiany, a Klaus wychodzi, pozwalając Camille pożegnać się ze stryjem. thumb|222px|Halucynacje pastora.Mężczyzna mówi, iż nie chce, by dziewczyna widziała go podczas najgorszych chwil pragnienia krwi, dlatego żegna się z nią i prosi, by wyszła, nie odwracając się ani razu. Nagle na ręce pastora ponownie pojawia się znak klątwy, a halucynacje z Seanem i Bastianną przyćmiewają mu obraz realnego świata. thumb|left|222px|Śmierć pastora.Nieświadomie bierze nóż i idzie z nim za swą bratanicą, a następnie rani ją. Pożywia się jej krwią, tym samym dopełniając przemianę. Zanim jednak zdąża zrobić Camille więcej krzywdy, w kościele zjawia się Klaus. Skręca kark nowo powstałemu wampirowi i wbija mu w serce kołek, dając kres jego mękom. thumb|222px|Pogrzeb Ojca Kierana.W A Closer Walk With Thee, odbywa się pogrzeb Kierana. Ludzie z całego miasta przemierzają miasto za trumną mężczyzny, a później świętują według tamtejszej tradycji. Nocą następuje czuwanie obok trumny pastora. }} Osobowość Kieran był bardzo odważnym człowiekiem, co udowodnił, sprzeciwiając się planom czarownic, dotyczącym Zbiorów. Zawsze starał się zachowywać spokój i był zasadniczy. Posiadał, jak sam powiedział, duże pokłady wybaczania, ale klątwa rzucona przez Bastiannę je zagłuszała. Za wszelką cenę starał się chronić swą bratanicę przed nadnaturalnym światem, być może był w tym tak zawzięty dlatego, iż nie udało mu się uratować Seana. Bronił praw frakcji ludzkiej w mieście, lecz dążąc do pokoju, nigdy nie uciekał się do przemocy. Wygląd Kieran był wysokim ciemnowłosym mężczyzną, wyglądającym czasem na zmęczonego (być może dlatego, że zobaczył w swym życiu wiele śmierci i smutku). Zawsze chodził w sutannie. Zdolności *'Nieśmiertelność' - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie thumb|222px|Wampirza twarz Kierana.przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Zmysły '- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów - '''mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością oraz obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja''' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. Słabości *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena '- po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców, to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde '- owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. Wystąpienia *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Crescent City'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' (zwłoki) Relacje Marcel Gerard Marcel i Kieran znali się od dwudziestu pięciu lat - od przyjazdu pastora do Nowego Orleanu. Gwoli ścisłości, nie był on wtedy jeszcze pastorem, zatem wolny czas spędzał na zabawach. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że obaj panowie utrzymywali wówczas przyjacielskie stosunki. Od kiedy Kieran stanął na czele frakcji ludzkiej, dążył do pokoju z wampirami. Jego działania powiodły się na tyle, że w momencie przybycia Pierwotnych do miasta, pomiędzy ludźmi a wampirami nie było znaczących konfliktów. Po śmierci Seana, bratanka Kierana, mężczyzna opuścił miasto, prosząc Marcela o zapobiegnięcie rytuałowi Zbiorów. Kiedy pastor powrócił osiem miesięcy później, wciąż stał po stronie swego sojusznika w jego wojnie o władzę z Klausem Mikaelsonem. Po śmierci księdza, Marcel dostał pozwolenie na chwilowe przybycie do miasta, by uczcić pamięć przyjaciela. Camille O'Connell thumb|left|222px|Kieran i Camille.Kieran przejawiał ogromną troskliwość w relacjach ze swą bratanicą. Zatajał przed nią prawdę na temat istot nadprzyrodzonych, chcąc ochronić ją przed wampirami. Nie chciał też, by wiedziała, w jakich okolicznościach zmarł jej brat. W swych poczynaniach kierował się głównie dobrem dziewczyny, kecz nie zwracał uwagi na to, jak ciężko jest jej żyć w kłamstwie. Ciekawostki *Był drugim duchownym w TVD i TO. Pierwszym był Pastor Young. Galeria Kieran.jpg Kier.png Camille kieran.jpg Kieran Klaus śmierć.jpg Kieran agnes.jpg Kieran camille.jpg Kieran camille 2.jpg Kieran camille 3.jpg Kieran camille pożegnanie.jpg Kieran camille z4.jpg Kieran esther.jpg Kieran halucynacje.jpg Kieran klaus.jpg Kieran klaus camille.jpg Kieran pogrzeb.jpg Kieran rebekah.jpg Kieran spowiada.jpg Klaus kieran.jpg Klaus wladca.jpg Marcel kieran.jpg Normal TheOriginals119-1438.png Przeklęcie.jpg Rozmowa.jpg Zebranie rady.jpg normal_TheOriginals119-0072.png normal_TheOriginals119-0252.png normal_TheOriginals119-0078.png normal_TheOriginals119-0670.png Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Rodzina O'Connell Kategoria:Rodowód Klausa Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Duchowni Kategoria:Postacie męskie